A telecommunication service is available, wherein one or more telephone numbers can be assigned to one mobile telecommunication handset (hereinafter “mobile handset”). Moreover, a mobile handset may utilize a card for storing user information, network information, and other data necessary for the mobile handset to function with a network. Typically, such a card is inserted into a socket of the mobile handset. Thus, if a mobile handset using a card is assigned one or more telephone numbers, the mobile handset will require as many sockets as the number of telephones numbers assigned.
For example, if a user receives services from two different service providers, then two sockets will have to be integrated into the user's mobile handset, wherein each socket accepts a card corresponding to each different service. However, such a mobile handset is problematic because a size of the mobile handset becomes larger as the number of sockets integrated into the mobile handset becomes larger. Accordingly, a user utilizing a mobile handset capable of receiving services from a plurality of service providers is inconvenienced by having to carry a large-size mobile handset due to the plurality of sockets integrated into the mobile handset.